My Angel's Calling Me
by BadButt94
Summary: Sasuke lived a boring and unhappy life, despite his family being one of the most successful clans in all of Konoha, one of the most boring cities on the planet. Sasuke thought nothing would ever happened in Konoha… until he found himself in a battle between a demon and Death himself. Naruto/Sasuke. Yaoi. Requested by: Vampygurl402 for her friend Arashi Wolf Princess.
1. Eruption

**Author Notes:**

Hello my lovelies. I'm back with a new story. This story was already completed, but then I got a request from a fan to do one for their friend's birthday on August 30, 2014. But, the reason I am giving this story to the requester is because this has turned out to be on my list of stories I know I'll enjoy writing. I figured that this would be a good present for the birthday fan. So, I hope you enjoy this new story.

Also, I know that all of you have noticed that you've seen me update and complete two of my pervious stories recently but have not completed both my last Naruto and InuYasha stories. The reason for that is because I wanted to enter the school year with new material, except for _**"Mates to Lovers"**_ which was nowhere near to being completed at the time. So I went through my other stories and decided to finish them. I know that I still have my Naruto story to do, but this needed to be posted by today. But don't worry. I'm preparing to write the next chapter and I promise that it'll be up soon enough. Until then, just hold on and read this for now.

…

…

…

**Title: My Angel's Calling Me**

**Summary:** Sasuke lived a boring and unhappy life, despite his family being one of the most successful clans in all of Konoha, one of the most boring cities on the planet. Sasuke thought nothing would ever happened in Konoha… until he found himself in a battle between a demon and Death himself. Naruto/Sasuke. Yaoi. **Requested by: **_**Vampygurl402**_ for her friend _**Arashi Wolf Princess**_.

[**Betaed by: Belletrist Word Salad**.]

…

…

…

**Chapter 1: Eruption**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"_God, I hate this fucking place."_ the raven-haired boy grumbled inwardly as he sojourned home yet again from yet another boring day at school.

Also not helping was the fact that he might as well develop heat exhaustion right now! His black wife beater started to feel like a second skin as the sun continued beat down on him. The only thing protecting his porcelain skin was his white sleeveless and hooded jacket that barely hung onto him. His black skinny jeans and their decoration, a silver chain dangling off his right hip, wasn't doing his rising body temperature any favors either. His raven locks remained spiked up in the back, but his bangs were now plastered to his face. His eyes, so dark brown they might as well be black, felt like they were burning from the heat of the sun. His hands were sweaty and were making his rings feel like glue was sticking them to his fingers. The only apparel that wasn't bothering him was his black and white Converses, nigh-soundless on the hot pavement, and his ear piercings, his pride and joy. Each ear had five silver piercings, dotting them from the lobule to the middle of the helix, and at the top of his left ear was a silver bar. The only thing that could top them was the tattoo he planned on getting once he graduated, making him wish he could speed up his remaining school days. If only, huh?

The boy hiked up the strap of his bag as he continued down the sidewalk, his frustration rising as quickly as the temperature without. The only good thing was that this would be one of the very last times he would have to walk along this path.

"_Only a few more weeks, then I graduate. And once I do, I am leaving this shithole."_

Nothing could make him happier. But why was he so desperate to leave the place of his alma mater? The fact of the matter was that this boy's hometown, Konoha, was the most boring city on the face of the Earth. Even its very foundation and history was boring, a typical pilgrimage of exiles who settled in the midst of terra incognita. A small town at first, it would expand into a full-scale city that remained crimeless for nearly a century and therefore, safe for raising a family, leading to generation upon generation of families moving to this relatively crime-free Eden. But as time flowed, Konoha's novelty would fade in the face of larger, more populated, and more exciting cities, rendering its claim to fame to its inertia, as well as its constant state of ennui.

Another reason the youth wanted out was because of his family. Mind you, this wasn't to say that his family was abusive, neglectful, or some other great tragedy like familial homicide; the boy's parents and older brother were the most loving family anyone could ask for, even if his father and brother looked like the hardest asses to ever exist. So what about his family could drive him away? Simple: their wealth, their beauty, and their history of being Konoha's founders. Because of such prestige, it was nigh-impossible to discern true friends from those who only sought prestige by proxy. Compounding this was the female populace, who to this day chased him down, hoping to snag and snog him, maybe even join his prestigious family. How his brother escaped the fangirls was beyond him, but long story short, there would be no love lost on those Misty-players.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to convince his parents to move; even as a child he was subject to Konoha's doldrums. But history and safety had as strong a hold over his parents as the doldrums had him. This, in addition to one of his father's looks, ended the matter of them moving altogether. However, they added, if he was as bent on leaving this town as they were on staying, he could venture out into the world and make a life for himself as soon as he graduated. That was a bargain that Sasuke of the Uchiha clan was more than happy to hold up. Yes, he would miss his family dearly and he would keep the name he'd come to take pride in, but even that didn't change the fact that this place was suffocating him.

So that was his plan: graduate, then move out of Konoha and reinvent himself. But, as a great poet once wrote, the best-laid schemes of mice and men can go awry. And Sasuke Uchiha, for all his prestige, would be no exception…

…

…

…

_This town, its fake ass people, and everything else can kiss my ass when I finally leave this Godforsaken place. Just thinking about it gives me a headache. I need a smoke._ Sasuke reached into his pocket, cheering up ever so slightly when he found his cigarette pack.

He popped one up and put it in his mouth. After doing this, he put the pack back into his pocket and grabbed his lighter. He was about to light his cancer stick when he heard the blood-chilling and all-too-familiar sound of what sounded like banshees screaming.

"**IT'S SASUKE!" **A group of girls yelled as they started running towards him.

"Shit. Not again."

He took off running. Not wanting to drop his cigarette, Sasuke removed it from his mouth and put it back in his pocket as he ran. This routine was nothing new. Every day, the girls from his school would chase him down. And every day, he would find new ways to outwit them. Today, he thought he'd try something new.

"_They'll never follow me into the cemetery." _ He laughed to himself as he ran through the gates.

He waited a few minutes to catch his breath. Surely, those girls would give up now! But he was dead wrong. The girls had followed him. Thinking fast, Sasuke spotted a tomb. Using his strength, the Uchiha pushed the doors open and hid inside. He waited for the girls to run past and out of the cemetery before sighing in relief.

"Damn fangirls. They're either as fearless as I am, or they have no respect for the dead," Sasuke grumbled before pulling out his cigarette and lighting it. He took a long drag and sighed as he blew it out. "Ah, nicotine. My only love."

He stayed in the tomb for a bit and decided to look around. It was almost completely dark minus the light from his cigarette. After he finished it, Sasuke threw it on the ground to put it out before using the light from his cell phone to see.

The walls were completely blank. There was nothing in there except a human-sized thick, stone coffin in the middle of the room. Overcome by morbid curiosity, he walked over to the coffin to observe it. Under what had to be a century's worth of dust, he could see writing. Using his hand, Sasuke wiped it off and began to read.

"_Those who are drawn to darkness will forever live within. Those who interrupt it shall be dragged into it. Only one can save us all. Only one can serve Lord Death._ Great. First, fangirls. Then, emo poetry," Sasuke scoffed as he stood up and locked his phone.

He walked towards the door and opened it. Seeing that no one was there, he started to head for the exit. He was about halfway out when he heard a something strange. It sounded like an animal, so he turned around to look for it. When he didn't find anything, he started to leave again. Before he could get much further, he heard it again. But this time, he felt chills running up his spine.

"That's…no animal…" The hairs on the back of his neck standing erect, Sasuke turned around slowly. Timid steps moved the boy slightly closer to the entrance of the tomb. "Hello…?" Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard from inside and the ground started to shake. "Fuck this, I'm out!" Not wanting to stick around to see what was going on, Sasuke began to sprint.

As he kept running, the ground beneath him continued to shake violently. As he neared the gate, Sasuke tripped and used his hands to break his fall before gripping onto the gate. As he tried to stand, he bore witness to dark creatures with gold and red eyes rising from the ground and dragging people under. The sight scared and shook him to the very core. He had to get home now before those things came for him too! Just as Sasuke moved to get up, he felt something wrap around his ankle. Looking down, his eyes widened at the sight of one of those creatures snarling at him and making as if dragging him into the ground. Frantic, Sasuke began to rapidly kick the demon in the face before a well-placed kick forced it to release him before disappearing.

Out of the fiend's grasp, Sasuke wasted no time running to the entrance, only to have his escape route blocked by more of the monsters.

"_There has to be another exit around here"_ Sasuke thought as he skidded to a stop.

He quickly looked around until he saw another exit. Smirking in success, Sasuke started heading for the newfound exit. He ran as fast as he could, but when he turned around, he saw that they were gaining on him. His run turned into a sprint. He saw that he was closing in on the exit. All he had to do was go around that tomb…! But before he could reach the tomb, one of the demons grabbed his leg, causing him to fall. Recovering quickly, Sasuke kicked the demon off of him. When the demon was dispelled, Sasuke nervously backed into the sepulcher, his sweaty back cooled by the stone against his back. Panic set in. This would surely be his final moment. Sasuke saw his life flash before his eyes… and it was just as boring as he thought it was.

"Man, that's fucking depressing."

The snarl in front of him brought him out of his reverie. With a final goodbye to his family, Sasuke waited for one of the demons to have at him. When one finally did, he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes.

Had he closed them, Sasuke would've missed something truly extraordinary: the black flash shooting out of tomb and speeding through the demonic throng, using something silver to summarily slaughter them. This continued for a few moments before the figure approached the bewildered Uchiha boy.

"_**Are you alright?"**_ came a husky, masculine voice.

Nervously, Sasuke nodded. He guessed that the figure saw him because it nodded too. In front of the Uchiha stood a hooded being in a black robe with long sleeves and a silver doubled-edged scythe in its hands. From where Sasuke was sitting, his mind buzzed with questions. Who was this guy? _What_ was this guy? He obviously wasn't one of those demons, and there was no way he could be human…!

Apparently satisfied with the human boy's status, the figure turned to what remained of the monstrous mob. _**"FOUL BEASTS!"**_ he called out, startling Sasuke. _**"I, LORD DEATH, WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE DEPTH OF HELL YOU CRAWLED FROM!"**_

Once the figure finished speaking, he swung his scythe around and slammed it into the ground before dragging it. Once the ground was split open, dark energy rose up from the ground and shot at the demons, each of them letting out an unholy shriek as the mysterious force impaled them. Throughout the graveyard and the city, the figure's force impaled the demons and saved the townspeople from chaos. When he sensed that all the demons were gone, the figure withdrew his scythe from the ground, fixing the cracks from both him and the demons.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of this. Demonic swarms, a hooded reaper, dark energy… What the hell was going on? And how could this happen in _Konoha_, of all places?! His fear giving way to curiosity, Sasuke began dusting himself off.

But the figure wasn't finished yet. With a hand motion, the hooded entity summoned three more similarly clothed beings, all of them shorter than he.

"_**Go erase anyone's memory of this event. I don't want to see any paperwork on any of this shit. Got it?"**_

"_**Yes, Lord Death!"**_ The three saluted before flitting away.

Seeing an opportunity to say something, Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and began to speak. "So, um…thanks for saving me and the town and all—"

"_**You have the power within you."**_

"Excuse me?" Sasuke responded, confusion all over his face. With swiftness, the figure turned around and got really close to Sasuke. "Umm… Can I help you?"

The figure reached out and touched Sasuke's chest with clawed tan fingers. _**"How could a brat like you possess that kind of power? Someone must be playing a joke on me."**_

"Ok, now you're starting to creep me out," Sasuke said as he moved back a little bit.

The figure turned his head towards the tomb. _**"Did you unleash these demons?"**_ he asked, gesturing with his scythe.

"Um…no. Why would I?" Sasuke said as he sucked on his teeth and folded his arms.

"_**Someone had to have read the inscription on the coffin—"**_

"Oh, you mean that messed-up poem? Yeah I read that, but what does that have to do with—"

"_**FOOL! I set that inscription in place to keep those demons sealed away!" **_The figure groaned as he placed his hand inside his hood to rub his hidden face. _**"Not even five seconds and already you're causing me more paperwork than the last century."**_ The figure sighed before turning back to face Sasuke. _**"Well, might as well get this over with. The quicker you help me fix this mess, the quicker I can be rid of you."**_

"Wait a minute! What makes you think I'll help you? I don't even know you. Granted, I'm grateful for everything, but I have more important things to do than help some hooded freak I don't even know!"

"**You**_** caused this mess, so **_**you're**_** going to help me fix it! End of discussion! But, you can't help me like that."**_ The figure raised the scythe over his head. _**"Hold still."**_

Sasuke's eyes widened in panic as the figure brought the scythe down on him. He didn't feel any pain, but he did feel a tingling in his chest. Looking down, he noticed a bright red ribbon of light coming from his chest before wrapping around his entire body. The Uchiha watched as the ribbon transformed his clothes. His outfit now consisted of a black sleeveless and hooded shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots with silver buckles. Around his waist were two silver crossing chains matching a silver choker and armbands on his biceps. In his right hand, a long, double-bladed sword materialized. He grabbed it with both hands and was surprised to find that the blades weren't connected at the hilt.

When his transformation ended, he stood in front of the figure, completely shell-shocked. A part of him was excited, but mostly, he was scared as shit. Nothing made sense anymore. And this sure as hell wasn't the kind of excitement he had in mind! With wide eyes, he turned towards the figure.

"What…What the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

The figure walked closer to Sasuke, making the teen swallow a lump. With one hand, the figure reached out to grab Sasuke's chin. Slowly, Sasuke's face was pulled closer to the figure's concealed face before he was suddenly slammed onto the ground. Before he could complain, the figure removed his hood with a smirk.

The figure was nothing like Sasuke imagined. When the hood was removed, Sasuke could see spiky blond hair at the top of the figure's head while the rest of it draped over his shoulders. The being had tan, smooth-looking skin, red eyes with vertical slit pupils, and black whisker-like marks on his cheeks. As the boy smirked from above Sasuke, the raven could see that he had fangs as well.

"_**Many people know me as Lord Death. But you can call me Naruto."**_

…

…

…

**To Be Continued…**

…

…

…

**Next Time on **_**'My Angel's Calling Me'**_**…**

Naruto interrupts Sasuke's life.


	2. Hiatus Alert

**Author's Note: Hiatus Alert**

Dear Fans,

I know that you all have been wondering when I will update the newest chapter for this story. Well, I regret to inform you that this story is being put on a temporary hiatus for at least three weeks. School is ending soon and I really need to focus and get through these last few weeks. I'm sorry. It really tears me up inside to have to step away from the one thing that keeps me sane through the school semester. But, what has to be done is done.

Another reason I am putting this story on a temporary hiatus is because this story is nowhere near to being completed and will probably not be completed until I get on Christmas break in three weeks. So, I'm also going to also be focusing my attention on only one story right now. That story is 'Had It Not Been for You'. This story only has three more chapters left and will be easier to tackle at this current moment. I'm sorry for everyone who's been waiting for the newest chapter to be released, but just stay with me a little longer. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting on a story that won't be updated for a while like I have done in the past. Anyway, that's what's going on right now. If you have any questions/ concerns, please do not be afraid to send me a message. I will be glad to hear anything that you guys send. But if someone has the need to cuss me out, then prepare to be ignored or told off as well. Thank you all and see you soon.


	3. Business Partners

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys, I know it's been a long time, but I'm here to make it up to you. I have completed my fall semester and am on Winter Break for a month. My desire is to finish at least two of my stories. As you've probably seen already, I only have one chapter left for _Had It Not Been for You_ and have updated a chapter for _Mates to Lovers_ (an InuYasha fanfiction I'm currently writing as well). So, I hope you enjoy the new chapter of this story.

…

…

…

**Last Time on **_**My Angel's Calling Me**_

The figure turned his head towards the tomb. _**"Did you unleash these demons?"**_ he asked, gesturing with his scythe.

"Um…no. Why would I?" Sasuke said as he sucked on his teeth and folded his arms.

"_**Someone had to have read the inscription on the coffin—"**_

"Oh, you mean that messed-up poem? Yeah I read that, but what does that have to do with—"

"_**FOOL! I set that inscription in place to keep those demons sealed away!" **_The figure groaned as he placed his hand inside his hood to rub his hidden face. _**"Not even five seconds and already you're causing me more paperwork than the last century."**_ The figure sighed before turning back to face Sasuke. _**"Well, might as well get this over with. The quicker you help me fix this mess, the quicker I can be rid of you."**_

"Wait a minute! What makes you think I'll help you? I don't even know you. Granted, I'm grateful for everything, but I have more important things to do than help some hooded freak I don't even know!"

"**You**_** caused this mess, so **_**you're**_** going to help me fix it! End of discussion! But, you can't help me like that."**_ The figure raised the scythe over his head. _**"Hold still."**_

Sasuke's eyes widened in panic as the figure brought the scythe down on him. He didn't feel any pain, but he did feel a tingling in his chest. Looking down, he noticed a bright red ribbon of light coming from his chest before wrapping around his entire body. The Uchiha watched as the ribbon transformed his clothes. His outfit now consisted of a black sleeveless and hooded shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots with silver buckles. Around his waist were two silver crossing chains matching a silver choker and armbands on his biceps. In his right hand, a long, double-bladed sword materialized. He grabbed it with both hands and was surprised to find that the blades weren't connected at the hilt.

When his transformation ended, he stood in front of the figure, completely shell-shocked. A part of him was excited, but mostly, he was scared as shit. Nothing made sense anymore. And this sure as hell wasn't the kind of excitement he had in mind! With wide eyes, he turned towards the figure.

"What…What the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

The figure walked closer to Sasuke, making the teen swallow a lump. With one hand, the figure reached out to grab Sasuke's chin. Slowly, Sasuke's face was pulled closer to the figure's concealed face before he was suddenly slammed onto the ground. Before he could complain, the figure removed his hood with a smirk.

The figure was nothing like Sasuke imagined. When the hood was removed, Sasuke could see spiky blond hair at the top of the figure's head while the rest of it draped over his shoulders. The being had tan, smooth-looking skin, red eyes with vertical slit pupils, and black whisker-like marks on his cheeks. As the boy smirked from above Sasuke, the raven could see that he had fangs as well.

"_**Many people know me as Lord Death. But you can call me Naruto."**_

…

**Onto The Next Chapter**

…

**Chapter 2: Business Partners**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Alright class, it's time to get started." My English teacher, Iruka, announced to silence the classroom. "For the next upcoming week and this one we're going to be talking about poetry. Can anyone tell me who wrote the poem "Because I Could Not Stop for Death"? Sasuke?"

"Emily Dickerson." I answered with a sigh.

"Correct. Now could any tell me another one of her poems or another poem written by their favorite poet?"

It was at this point that I tuned him out. Even though I hate school, English has always been my favorite. I could sleep through the whole class and still get an 'A', but that's neither here nor there. I turned to face the window next to my desk, but my head on my folded arms and began to think.

_What was up with yesterday?_ I thought to myself.

I barely remember it. I remember being chased by the girls into the cemetery. I remember being attacked by those black creatures. I also remember being saved by a tall dark figure called Lord Death. I think his real name was Naruto, or some shit like that. But after that… nothing. I woke up in my bed this morning to get ready for school feeling dazed. Was it all a dream? Did I imagine all of it? It was all confusing to me. Part of me wishes that it was all true, but the other part of me doesn't. It's all so confusing.

"Class! I just got a note from the principal. Looks like we have a new student. You can come in now." Iruka yelled towards the door.

Everyone was in aww when the door opened and the new kid stepped in. I was not interested in seeing who the new kid was, so I kept my head turned towards the window. It wasn't until I heard the new kid speak that my head snapped up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Please to meet all of you."

That husky voice sounded so familiar.

_It couldn't be… could it?_

I slowly turned my head to the front of the classroom and watched as my jaw dropped. In front of the class stood that Naruto dude from yesterday. Sure there were some differences about him, but it was basically him. He had the same tan skin, shoulder length blond, spikey hair and husky voice. The whisker marks on his cheeks and his fangs and claws were gone. His red eyes and slit pupils were replaced with ocean blue human eyes. Instead of his black cloak, he wore a black zip up hoodie, a god-awful orange wife beater, black loose pants that hung around his waist. Silver chains hung from his waist and black and orange convers as shoes. I have to admit that he was very handsome. And it seemed like I wasn't the only person to think so.

I looked around the room and watched as the girls swooned over him when he flashed a bright white smile. I could tell that he'll become their new prey for a while.

_Hn. Better him than me._

"Naruto, why don't you take a seat way in the back by Futoi." Iruka said while pointing in the direction of Naruto's seat.

All the girls groaned when Naruto wasn't going to sit by any of them. Trying not to look interested, I turned my head back to the window. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up when he walked by me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that he dropped a note on my desk. When he moved to sit down, I quickly grabbed the noted and placed it in my lap to read.

_Meet me on the school's roof at lunch time_

_-N._

I turned to look back at him and he nodded in my direction. I felt my heart race with anticipation at what he wanted to talk to me about. It was also at that moment that I finally understood that everything from yesterday was true. I suddenly felt very dizzy and sick. I could tell that this was going to be a long day.

…

…

…

I tried to calm my racing heart as I walked up the stairs to the school's roof. I opened the door and immediately closed my eyes to shield them from the harsh sunlight. After a few moments, I finally stepped out onto the roof. Across the roof, by the chain linked fence, Naruto was standing with his hood up and his hands in his pocket.

"I see you've come." He said before turning to face me.

"I needed to. I have questions that only you can answer." I said calmly. "What's with the hood?"

"I need it to block out the sun. It bothers me if I'm in it too long." He answered.

"What are you, a vampire or something?" I mocked.

"No. I'm Lord Death, or Naruto for short." He smirked under the hood.

"Alright, enough banter, let's talk." I said before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "I can see by your appearance here that everything that happened yesterday was true and not a dream."

"Yes. When you read the inscription on that tomb you unleased every evil that I sealed away over 10,000 years ago."

"10,000 years!" I yelled, almost dropping my cigarette. "How old are you?"

"Do you have to be so loud? Tsk. Humans are still as annoying as they've always been." He tsked as he moved to sit on the ground. "I have been alive since the dawn of time. My job is to watch over the land of the living and the land of the dead. It is my responsibility to protect the land of the living and watch over the many souls that come to the land of the dead."

"So you're basically a grim reaper?" I asked while flicking some of the ash from the cigarette.

"In a sense, yes."

"So are you telling me that there is no heaven and hell, only just the land of the living?" I asked.

"There are three parts to this universe. There's the Land of the Living. The Land of Souls. And finally the Land of Rebirth and The Land of Punishment. When a person is forming, their soul begins in the Land of the Souls before it goes into the Land of the Living. When a person dies then they come back to the Land of Souls where I decide their fate. If they have been good souls then they go to the Land of Rebirth where they wait for a new body to possess. But, if they were terrible in life, then they are sent to the Land of Punishment where they will suffer for all eternity. However, when they return to the Land of Souls, then they have the option to repent if they want to get to the Land of Rebirth, but that's for me to decide." He explained.

"So you're basically God?"

"Will you stop bringing religion into this? Just know that what I just told you is the truth and let's move on." He growled in annoyance.

"Alright, fair enough. No need to bite my head off." I said before dropping my cigarette, putting it out, and moving to sit next to him. "So yesterday… what exactly did I unleash?"

"If you had just unleased all of the evil I sealed away over the past 10,000 years, the n it would be no big deal. But you managed to unleash my twin brother, Kyuubi."

"You're twin brother?"

He nodded before beginning his story. "Years ago, when my father and mother ruled over all the lands, they were going to name Kyuubi and I their successors so they could retire. But, Kyuubi didn't want to share the title. Instead, he wanted to become the one and only Lord Death. Kyuubi has always been selfish and evil. I knew that the only way to stop him was to defeat him. So we duked it out. Obviously I won, but he was too strong for me to completely defeat and I had already lost a lot of my power that day. So, I used the last of it to seal him away. Afterwards, I spent months recovering before finally becoming Lord Death. I was the only person that should've been able to unleash Kyuubi and all of that evil, but it seems you have that power as well. That is my fault." He sighed.

"How is it your fault? How did I get this power in the first place? What is this power anyway?" I asked.

"How old are you? Almost 18?" I nodded to his question. "It's been that long huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Almost 18 years ago, there was this precious baby that was born sickly. She wasn't going to survive past her first birthday. So, her parents choose to kill her in the most human way possible. She never got a chance to live and her soul was too weak to make it to the Land of Rebirth. So, I used some of my power to strengthen it. I had no idea that it would take over a spoiled selfish brat like you."

"How can you say that?! You don't know me?!" I yelled as I jumped up.

"Oh but I do. I know everything about, including when you're going to die. It's my job know these things."

I went to pace a few times to calm down before rubbing my hand through my hair. "Ok, so I have some of your power within me. What will happen if I give it back?"

"You'll die. It's my power that's keeping you alive right now. That is why it's up to the both of us defeat Kyuubi together. He won't rest until he finds you and tries to take that power from you. If he gets it, then all the lands and we are doomed." He informed, still sitting on the ground.

I thought everything he was telling me over in my mind before sighing. "You're asking a lot, ya know. And, I know the danger but to be honest, I don't really care for any of it and want no part of it. So just kindly leave me alone."

Naruto gave a heavy sigh as he rubbed his hand over his face. I watched as he stood up and walked over towards me. He stopped just when he reached my shoulder to say something to me.

"You don't fully understand the danger you and everyone else is in. Soon you will realize that you can't run away from your fate." And just like that he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

For the rest of the day, his words played in my head and chilled me to the bone. I tried to put it down in my mind but something told me that what Naruto said will come true very soon.

…

…

…

After school ended, I went to the park to do some thinking. It was always a peaceful place for me to think. I sat on a nearby bench. I throw my arms on the back of it and bend my head back to stare into the sky. The words that Naruto said still buzzed in my head. Everything I did to push it down was useless.

"Thinking hard, Little Brother?"

I turned my head to see Itachi sitting next to me. "Yes. It was a long day at school today. I have a lot of my mind."

"Hn." He said before poking me in my forehead. "You're always over thinking everything."

"And you're always a pain in my ass." I teased back before sitting up straight. We sat in silence for a moment before I ask him a question. "Do you believe in demons and the grim reaper?"

"Really now Sasuke? Those are just stories to scare little kids." He laughed before poking me in the head again. "Come on. Let's go home and get dinner started."

I nodded before getting up and following him. That's when I got a bad feeling. The ground started to shake. Both Itachi and I fell to our knees.

"What's going on? An earthquake?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know! Look out!" I shouted.

The ground before us began to spilt open. Both of us gasped when a figure emerged from the ground. The figure had long red hair that reached his butt, the same features as Naruto, and two scythes attached by a chain on the ends of them. Around his neck was a red orb on a silver chain.

_That must be Kyuubi_

The figure looked down and Itachi and me with a smirk. He pointed one of his scythes at mea as he spoke. "You must be the brat that released us. I should thank you. Without you, the death and destruction upon all the worlds wouldn't be happening."

"Sasuke? What is he talking about?" Itachi asked.

"I'll tell you about it later." I sighed before standing up. "If you want me, then come get me."

Kyuubi rushed at me, I rolled to the side before taking off running. No matter where I went, Kyuubi was hot on my trail. That's when I felt something wrap around my leg. I looked down and saw that it was some kind of black mist. It pulled me down and towards him. My heart was practically beating out of my chest as I looked up into the eyes of my attacker. My panic level rose when he lifted both scythes above his head.

"That power is mine!" He yelled.

I closed my eyes and waited for the attack. That's when I heard something.

"Hey you! Leave my brother alone!" Itachi yelled.

I opened my eyes to see that Itachi was throwing sticks and rocks at Kyuubi to try and distract him. Itachi threw another rock which Kyuubi caught effortless before crushing it.

"Fine then! I'll take your soul first!" Kyuubi yelled before running towards Itachi.

"Run Itachi!" I yelled, trying to free myself from the mist around my leg.

Right when Kyuubi was about to strike, Naruto jumped in right on time and deflected the attack.

"Ah, so you're still alive? How nice, brother." Kyuubi smirked.

"Of course I am, but you won't be for long. I should've killed you all those years ago. I won't make that same mistake twice!" Naruto shouted before they started to fight.

From what I could see, Naruto and Kyuubi were about evenly matched. But, I had to get Itachi out of here first. I kicked my legs until the mist disappeared and I snuck past the fighting two to get to Itachi.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Itachi asked nervously.

"It's a long story that I will be happy to tell you later, but first we need to get out of here." I said while helping him up.

We started running when I heard Kyuubi yelling. "You won't get away from me so quickly!"

I turned around and saw that Kyuubi had sliced down Naruto's arm, wounding him, before coming after us. Itachi and I tried to get away, but it was too late. Kyuubi was right in front of us with his scythes raised high and an evil smirk on his face. Kyuubi was about to bring his scythes down until I saw a black flash. Next thing I knew I was being flown backwards in Naruto's arms.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Saving you."

"But what about Itachi?!"

"It's too late for him." Naruto sighed, moving to the side so that I could see.

I gasped when I saw the soul of my brother being ripped from his body and into the necklace around Kyuubi's neck.

"Itachi! I yelled as I saw his body drop.

I ran towards Itachi and tried to shake him awake, but it wasn't working.

"Damn you Naruto! I grabbed the wrong soul. But don't worry, I'll be sure to come back for Sasuke's soul and your power soon enough." Kyuubi laughed before disappearing.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" I asked Naruto with tears in my eyes.

Naruto leaned down and took Itachi from my arms. "There's only one thing I can do for him now. Come."

Naruto used his scythe to slice a hole in front of us before we walked through it.

…

…

…

After passing into the hole, we arrived in front of a large manor of some sorts in a weird place.

"This is the Land of Souls and this is my manor. Come. We need to hurry." Naruto said before leading me into the front doors.

We walked for what seemed like forever before we arrived at a door. Naruto up his hand up and the door opened. Inside looked like an operation room with a busty blond standing there.

"Naruto? What are you~"

"No time to explain right now. I need you to save him. Kyuubi took his soul and I need you to preserve his body." Naruto announced while placing Itachi on the table.

"Right away." She nodded before walking over to Itachi. She waved her hands and a green force field appeared over his body. "This will hold, but only temporary." She said before turning towards me. "You must be Sasuke. You've caused a lot of trouble for us down here. I just hope you guys can stop him before it's too late."

I watched as she walked out of the room before going towards Itachi. "What's going to happen to him?"

"He will be preserved long enough until we either get his soul back or until his body perishes. Now do you see what you've caused? And if you don't help fix it, then there will be much hell to pay for everyone, including you."

I thought about what Naruto was saying to me. I didn't really care about what Naruto said at first, but when Itachi became involved, I finally knew what I needed to do.

I turned towards Naruto and took a deep breath. "I will help you, but only for Itachi's sake. Once he's returned to normal, I will not help you anymore. Deal?" I held my hand out.

"Deal." Naruto said as he shook my hand.

"Alright… So what's first?"

…

…

…

**To Be Continued…**

…

**Next Time on **_**My Angel's Calling Me**_

…

Training Day


End file.
